Biodegradable elastomers have emerged as promising materials for their potential to mimic the viscoelastic properties of several tissues and exhibit compliance with dynamic environments without damaging the surrounding tissue. However, there remains a continuing need for new such biodegradable elastomer materials. In particular, the development of highly tunable biodegradable elastomers that can effectively and controllably present biological and physical signals and withstand repeated cycles of physiologic loads, has remained elusive.